Monsuno Men
by Lakota1172
Summary: What if one morning Jinja woke up to find her friends Monsuno's?
1. Your all Monsunos!

Jinja opened her eyes slowly, she was lying on her side. Jinja looked down at her sleeping bag ready to unzip it, she slowly unzipped it and sat up and looked across at Brens sleeping bag and to her greatest shock, lying on top of Brens now ripped sleeping bag was a huge monsuno wolf thing. Jinja screamed and crawled backwards in shock, the monsuno gave a small grunt at the sound of Jinja's scream but stayed asleep. Jinja glanced sideways towards where Beyal was sleeping and to her shock again there was another monsuno wolf thing sleeping on Beyals sleeping bag, "Oh crag" Jinja muttered she then looked at Chase and Dax's sleeping bags and saw the same thing more monsuno wolves. She stood up slowly and took a step backwards, CRACK! Jinja cursed under her breath she had stepped on a stick and it had snapped, she looked at all the monsuno wolves and gulped the on eon Dax's sleeping bag was staring right at her, it opened it's mouth in a yawn, "What's up Princess?" it yawned standing up. Jinja's moth opened wide and she fainted.

"Is, she awake?" came the voice of Bren Jinja felt a nose pushing her from the side "I don't think so B" answered the voice of Chase, Jinja slowly opened one of her eyes and saw the monsuno wolves around her she sat right up and crawled backwards "Yep she's awake" said the monsuno who was talking like Bren. Jinja stopped crawling backwards "Who are you?" she asked, "What have you done with my friends and where are they!" she asked, "Don't you recognise us Jinja?" said one of the monsoon wolves that talked in Beyal's tone. "Of corse she doesn't monkfish!" snapped one of the wolves in Dax's voice. "Ok Dax that's enough from you" said the wolf that was talking like Chase, "Jinja it's us" said the Chase wolf, Jinja looked around the wolves, the kind of did look like her friends, the one talking like Chase was pure black with Blue eyes, the one talking like Bren was brown with white markings around his eye's making it look like he had glasses, the one talking like Beyal was pure white and the one talking like Dax was pure brown not to mention his cockiness towards the others. "So your telling me that you are all my friends in monsuno forum?" asked Jinja, Chase nodded, "Yes your right, but we don't know how we got this way" sitting down and wrapping his black tail around his front paw's, "Ok then looks like we are all going back to Monkfishes magic master" sighed Dax, Jinja glared at the Dax wolf and punched him in his right leg. "Ow, she hasn't changed a bit" growled Dax licking his leg.

Please review (Update soon)


	2. Lets go

"So which one of you dogie's are going to give me a ride?" asked Jinja her hands on her hips. All the guys exchanged glance's, "Oh come on just because I can walk all the way there doesn't mean I want to and FWI you'r all monsuno's!" she exclaimed.

"Fine" sighed Chase leaning down so Jinja could climb onto his black furry backside. "Beyal you know the way you can lead us" said Chase as he gave a quick yawn.

Beyal glanced up from licking his right back leg, "Whatever is best Chase Suno" he said dipping his white wolf head towards Chase.

Bren frowned "Well I'm not going anywhere intill my hunger is satisfied" he said firmly well firmly for Bren as he sat down wrapping his tail around his front paw's.

"Well your not going to walk to the closet town and ask for 20 hot dogs in this state are you now glasses" growled Dax cuffing Bren over his head

"Ow" whined Bren rubbing his ear with his paw

"Oh come on Dax get a life" sighed Jinja, "Well you guys take me to town and let me off on the border of it and then I go by the food and bring it back to you guys" she said not moving from where she was one Chase's back.

Dax growled to himself before nodding his head slowly in reply.

The other's quickly agreed without hesitation.

"Now let's run!" howled Chase turning around quickly scenting the air smelling where the closest town was and running he felt Jinja clench his fur as they ran faster and faster.

What will happen in the town? Will Jinja get in danger? Will Bren's stomach get the better of him? and will Dax finally be nice for a change in his life?


	3. Run before he kills you!

"Ok I'll see you guys in 1 hour" said Jinja jumping down from Chase's back, "You guys just wait here"

Dax sighed "Fine, Fine, Fine whatever" he muttered almost a growl

Chase sighed "It's fine Jinja you go" he said lying down on the ground

Beyal on the other hand was sitting on his haunches, he eye's closed, "Please my tribe let me meditate" he murmured

"You mean pack" sniggered Dax his eye's finally showing hummer in them, but Jinja ruined the moment by smacking him in his side. "Ow! Your going to pay for that one princess" he snarled taking a step forwards his fangs bared.

"Dax stay cool man" said Chase quickly standing up and standing between Dax and Jinja, Chase knew that Dax would never hurt Jinja, but Dax was acting different.

Jinja looked up at Dax in shock, she knew that if Dax wanted to he could rip her apart, after all he was the size of Lock but in wolf forum while she was just human, "I'm going to go" she said turning around, "Back in an hour!" she said running off towards the direction of the town.

Beyal was now standing next to Chase wish a look of concern on his face.

Dax growled and turned around lying down on the ground away from the others.

Bren on the other hand was now sniffing the air, "Pork" he said standing up and letting his nose guide him towards the smell.

"Yo, B come here" said Chase rushing to Bren's side, You me and Beyal have to talk… now" he said glancing at the sleeping Dax.

Bren sighed sadly and turned around to follow Chase.

Beyal was waiting for them, "Now you guys something bad is happening…

Tune into the next few Chapters to find out what Beyal is talking about, but! My next chapter is going to be about Jinja and only Jinja as she go's to the town, but is it safe?


	4. I'm home!

Jinja walked into slowly walked along the dusty pathway that was leading her into town. Something didn't feel right. The pathway seemed familiar, it was like she had walked down that same pathway a very long time ago, she quickly brushed that off as she continued but suddenly it hit her. "I'm home!" she said quickly looking at the town as it came into view, "Oh my gosh, I'm home, I didn't even notice!" she said almost a yell before running as fast as she could towards the town.

"Mum! Dad are you home" yelled Jinja banging on the front door, "Mum! Dad! Bruno!" she called, suddenly a little boy with ginger hair with a red top on and a pair of blue jeans opened the door.

"Jinja!" he called running into the open arms of Jinja.

"Hello there little Bruno" said Jinja sweetly picking him up.

Bruno smiled and put his arms around Jinja's neck and hugged her tightly.

"Jinja darling is that you?" said a soft voice, the sound of footsteps where heard running towards the door, a ginger haired women with a flower covered dress who was around about in her late 30's came to the door.

"Mum!" said Jinja putting Bruno down on the ground and hugging her mum tight.

"Oh Jinja darling it's been so long" said Jinja's mother hugging her daughter tight.

A car pulled up in the driveway of the house, and a tall broad man with ginger hair stepped out of the car, "Jin, Jin your home" he said his voice gruff as he dropped the shopping in his arms, he ran towards Jinja and her mother and hugged her tight.

Jinja smiled and hugged her father tightly "Daddy" she said smiling, "It's good to be home" she said.

Her father smiled, "Your even more beautiful then when I last saw you" he said smiling, "So how's Chase and Bren, where are they?" he asked.

Jinja smiled, "Their fine dad but they are waiting for me on the outside of town" she said.

Her mother smiled "Darling why didn't the come with you?" he smile faded "Are they hurt?" she asked.

Jinja had to come up with a quick excuse she couldn't tell her parents what had happened they would go nuts, "Their getting food with Beyal and Dax" she said.

Her dad frowned "Who are Dax and Beyal?" he said picking up Bruno who was tugging at his pants.

"Two guys that we met on our journey and no they are NOT thugs, their really nice" sighed Jinja *Well Beyal is* she thought.

Her mum smiled sweetly, "All the boys are after you darling" she said.

"Mum!" said Jinja

"Now, now Jin, Jin I don't blame those boys for sticking around you" he said almost a laugh, "Your the glue that keeps them together" he said.

Jinja smiled, "Ok then…. oh! I have to go now" she said turning around to leave.

"No!" said Jinja's mum quickly

Jinja turned to look at her mum, "Oh yeah, by,by little man" she said kissing Bruno on his cheek, "Bye mum" she said kissing her mum and then turned to her dad, "By daddy" she said hugging him before turning to go again but someone grabbed her arm.

"Jin, Jin your not going" said her Dad not letting go of Jinja's arm he put down Bruno with his other arm.

"Dad?" said Jinja confused.

Jinja's dad didn't let go, "Your not going! EVER again" he said dragging her inside.

Jinja's mum followed and closed the door behind her and Bruno.

"Dad! Let go" said Jinja trying to push her dad away.

"Jinja sit down I have to talk to you" said Jinja's dad closing the door behind him.

Jinja didn't disobey after all her father was once trained in the army, "Yes dad?" she said.

"I have to tell you something that might shock you" he said sitting down next to Jinja.

"What is it?" asked Jinja, she was starting to get worried.

"You no Ash the boy next door to us… well he wants to, well how do I put this Marry you and I said yes" said Jinja's Dad looking away.

Jinja stood up, "What! NO! I'm not marrying him! I'm not even 19 yet!" shouted Jinja heading to the door.

But her dad stopped her, "Jinja I wasn't asking if you wanted to marry him I was telling you, you ARE going to marry him"

OMG I didn't even think I was going to write that well R and R people :)


	5. SOS

Chase sat down next to Beyal, "So… what is it?" he asked before starting to lick his paw.

Beyal yawned, "I fear that it won't be long till we stay monsuno's forever, Dax is already showing signs of becoming a real monsuno that can't talk like a human or remember anything of his human life" he said taking a glance at Dax.

Chase stopped licking his paw, "Really Beyal?" he asked.

Beyal nodded sadly.

"B, what do you think" said Chase turning to where Bren was meant to be, which was right next to him, but he wasn't. Bren was over next to his bag that Jinja had carried for them, he was nosing through it with his nose.

"Ah Crag" muttered Bren pushing in deeper with his nose, a loud beeping noise was coming from with in the bag.

"Ah! Glasses would you mind turning that off" snarled Dax who was trying to block his ears with his paw's.

Chase and Beyal padded over to Bren, "What's up B?" asked Chase sitting down next to him.

Bren suddenly pulled his head out of the bag with the core tablet in his jaws, he put it on the ground trying not to harm it, "Somebody's sent us a S.O.S" he said tapping the tablet with one of his claws lightly.

Dax lifting his head when he heard S.O.S, "What's up?" he said padded quickly over to Bren, Chase and Beyal.

"Give me a moment" said Bren tapping the tablet quicker with his claw finely it stopped beeping.

"What doe's it say Bren?" asked Beyal trying to see the small tablet.

"Oh Crag" said Bren reading over the message, "Chase, Bren, Beyal, Dax, HELP! I am in deep trouble and I need you guys to save me, I'm stuck in my house! Chase and Bren will take you there! Please HELP! I'll tell you the rest when you get here. Jinja." Bren stop, "We'r home.." he said.

Chase's eye's opened wide, "Really?" he said, he looked around a bit and soon recognised the area, "We have to go find save Jinja, from whatever danger she's in" said Chase standing up again.

Dax sighed, "Good plan little Suno but how?" he growled pointing with one of his paw's at all of them, "As you can tell we don't rely look like humans" he said shaking his head.

Beyal smiled, "Why don't we just sneak into town at night time?" he said.

Chase smiled, "That's good, it'll be dark about 30 minutes" he said.

Bren nodded, "Ok" he said.

Dax looked away,*Why don't we save her now? Its easy all we do is run in scare a few people nab my princess and away we go* he thought sitting down under a tree.

Chase looked up at the sky, "Tonight we save Jinja!"


	6. I'v been stalking you

Jinja quickly hid her mothers phone behind her after she had finished her S.O.S when she heard somebody coming, she sat down on the couch as if she had always been sitting there, her father opened the door.

"Jin, Jin Ash is here to see you" said her father.

Jinja glared up at him, "I'm not going to see him" she said almost a yell.

"Don't worry she's just nerves" whispered her father to somebody out of sight, Jinja guessed that it was Ash. "Come in" said Jinja's dad.

A boy about as tall as Dax walked in the room, his hair was pure black he had deep brown eyes and was wearing black jeans a black jacket with a silver top underneath, "Hi Jinja" he said sitting down next to her.

Jinja shuffled away, "Yeah hi" she muttered.

Her father smiled, "I'll leave you two to talk" he said closing the door and walking away. Jinja stood right up when her father left.

"Don't think I forgot what you did to Bren, Chase and me in school" she yelled clenching her fists.

Ash smiled, "I don't no what your talking about" he said smiling again.

Jinja looked even madder then she every had been before. "You know what you did, beating up Bren every day after school! I had to come and beat you up just to save Bren" she yelled.

Ash stood up, "Oh I remember now…. Princess" he said with a grin.

Jinja froze, "What! did you call me?" she asked in shock.

"I said Princess, and anyway why would you want to go back to a pack of…. Wolves anyway?" said Ash with the biggest grin ever on his face.

Jinja looked up at Ash, "You, where following us!" she screamed throwing a punch at Ash's face, but Ash grabbed her arm before she could.

"Oh my dear sweet Princess I wasn't only following you I made all your.. "Friends" monsuno's" Whispered Ash into Jinja's ear.

Jinja froze for the second time, "You piece of, of Crag!" screamed Jinja kicking Ash in his crutch.

Ash gave a little yell before grabbing Jinja's arm again, "You listen here, you are going to be my wife and wives have to to what the husband say's" he yelled.

Jinja glared at him, "Why would I get married to you" she screamed trying to push away.

Ash suddenly hit Jinja across her face blood splattered on the ground, "Because I'm a S.T.O.R.M solder and if you don't I kill your friends" he said before kicking Jinja in her stomach.

Jinja screamed as he did that, tears fell from her eyes like a river flowing. Blood weeped from her cheek, lots of blood because Ash had, had a sharp ring on when he did that the top of the ring covered in spikes.

"The wedding is in two days, so you better not make me hit you more, princess" said Ash sitting back down on the couch.

Jinja slowly nodded she held her stomach it was really badly hurt and so was her cheek, *Hurry up* she thought as she cried, *Please*


	7. Your disgusting

Chase opened his eyes slowly. He had gone to sleep for a little bit to rest he saw Dax and Bren laughing heavily rolling around on the ground tears in their eyes. Chase stood up and yawned, his jaws going wide, "Whats up guys?" he asked sitting on his haunches.

Bren and Dax where laughing so hard they couldn't answer, instead Bren just pointed one of his claws past Chase.

Chase tilted his head in confusion before looking behind him and soon he was laughing hard to. About 6 meters away from him was Beyal tying to get into a meditation position, the large white wolf was trying to cross his legs and sit upright but he was failing.

"What are we laughing about my tribe?" asked Beyal as he kept trying to get into his position.

Dax grinned, a wide grin that showed most of his sharp fangs, "Well the thing is Monkfish.." Dax was cut off by Bren.

Bren had rolled over to the core tablet as he was laughing and saw the time, "Guys it's time to find Jinja, it's 11:57 PM" said Bren trying to turn off the core tablet with one of his claws.

Suddenly Dax frowned, *What danger was Jinja even in? Was his princess in a life a life threatening situation?* Dax was really worried, "Well think what are we waiting…. Glasses what are you doing?" asked Dax staring at Bren in complete shock and disgust.

Chase looked at his best friend, his blue eye's went wide and he put a paw in front of his snout trying not to spew right there and then.

Beyal looked at Bren and padded up to his side, "Bren I do not think that is good for your… mouth" said Beyal nudging Bren's hairy shoulder with his nose.

And what Bren was doing was disgusting, he had his back right leg lifted up and you could here his tongue lapping at his privets.

"Oh Glasses your, your acting like, like a" Beyal and Chase joined in with the last word of Dax's sentence, "A monsuno"

Dax suddeny shook his head and power padded up to the busy Bren and pushed him over with his paw roughly, "Clean yourself later Glasses we have to do something more important, clean your bits later" he snapped.

Chase and Beyal didn't object to how Dax dealt with Bren they where to disgusted.

Bren narrowed his eyes and shuffled to his paws, "What? I needed a clean down there!" he growled.

Dax rolled his eyes "Next time you do that there will be nothing down there to clean" he said with pure anger in his eye's, "Now lets go before something bad happens to my.. I mean Princess" he snapped starting to head towards the town.

Chase quickly hurried after Dax.

Beyal on the other hand padded to Bren's side, "You may need some mouth wash my friend" he commented before running after Dax and Chase.

Bren slowly padded after them, "So they where itchy and anyway grrr" Bren stopped talking, "Did I just growl?" he said to himself before shaking the thought off and hurrying after the others.

**Hoped you all liked that Chapter, the next Chapter is about Bruno, Jinja's little brother and what Ash will do to him. Pleas Read and Review people :) **

**Best wishes - Lakota1172 **


	8. Chase and Bren never hit Jinja

"Jinja!" Cried Bruno running around the house trying to find his big sister. Bruno ran down the small hallway and almost into Ash, he stopped suddenly, "Who are you?" asked Bruno looking up at Ash with his big blue eyes.

Ash looked down at the young boy, "I'm Ash, your sisters friend" said Ash gazing down at the boy.

Bruno looked at Ash, "I thought that Chase and Bren where Jinja's friends" he said.

Ash looked at the Bruno, "Your sister can have more then two friends Bruno" he said kneeling down so he was about the same height as Bruno.

Bruno stared up at Ash, "I don't like you as much as Chase or Bren" he said looking away from Ash his voice almost a small whisper.

Ash clenched his fist, "Why not Bruno?" he asked trying to sound nice.

"Chase and Bren never hit Jinja" whispered Bruno.

Ash looked shocked, "You, you where spying on us!" he shouted standing up.

Bruno fell backwards, "I, I heard Jinja yell and I looked through the window, I wasn't spying" he said almost a cry.

Ash grabbed Bruno's small arm with his hand and dragged him down the hallway. Jinja had heard everything and from the locked room she was in, she was trying to break the door down and break the windows.

"Let me go!" wailed Bruno trying to get free of the much stronger and grasp, "Your hurting me!"

Jinja was crying heavily, "ASH! LET HIM GO!" she screamed the tears running down her cheeks, 'LET HIM GO NOW!" she screamed.

Ash kept walking till he was at the back door he pushed it open not bothering to slam it shut and threw Bruno to the ground. "Spy's have to be punished!" he yelled suddenly hitting Bruno as hard as he could across the face.

Bruno screamed in pain as the blood came down his cheek.

Jinja finally got the window smashed, she quickly climbed out of it the glass scrimping her skin. She landed on the ground, it was dark, around about midnight, she heard screaming, "Bruno" she said as she ran around the back she saw Ash hitting Bruno hardly across his cheek. "BRUNO!" she screamed running at Ash and punching him as hard as she could.

Ash looked up when he heard Jinja and got a punch in the eye, "Crag!" he yelled before punching Jinja back, he and her started rolling on the ground he throwing a pouch at her face and she punching him back all the time Bruno screaming.

Jinja finally pulled away from Ash and quickly ran to Bruno and picked him up.

Ash reached for his pocket in his pants and pulled out a gun, "Get inside!" he screamed at them pointing the gun at Jinja's head.

Jinja gave in to the threat and carried Bruno inside brother and sisters blood combining manly Jinja's blood through.

Ash locked the door behind him, "Your parents are out for the night so I want you to clean the house Jinja or Bruno gets it" he yelled.

Jinja nodded slowly and put Bruno down, "Stay strong little man" she said kissing his head, "Help is on the way".

**Hope you all liked the chapter. I no it was awful what happened to Bruno through. **


	9. Gunfire (Sort Chapter)

"Keep your head down Glasses" snapped Dax cuffing Bren over the head with his large paw.

Bren quickly ducked as a man walked nearby them.

Chase sniffed the air, *Blood, Jinja, Bruno!* he thought smelling the scents mixed into one, "You guys smell that?" asked Chase as they slowly padded along in the shadows.

Beyal sniffed the air, "Blood, Jinja and something I have never smelt before" said Beyal sticking behind Chase.

"That smell is Bruno, Jinja's little brother" said Bren.

"I never new Princess had a brother" said Dax as he followed behind Bren, Beyal and Chase.

"He's friendly a bit nosey at times but you still love him" said Chase.

Beyal smiled, "At least one of us have siblings to care about" he said. All suddenly stopped. "Did you hear that my tribe?" asked Beyal. They all nodded.

"Gunfire" said Chase.

**Sorry that chapter was really, really short but! The next chapter will be very long. **


	10. The love triangle

"ASH! NO STOP!" screamed Jinja grabbing Bruno by the arm and picking him up safe in her grasp. Jinja had told Ash that she wasn't going to clean anymore, she Ash shot a bullet right next to Bruno's left leg. Bruno cried endlessly into Jinja's shoulder.

Ash pointing the gun at Jinja, "Go clean that window from the blood NOW!" yelled Ash suddenly firing the gun, Ash was a good shot he was meaning to scare Jinja by firing the gun so a bullet just missed her cheek.

Jinja gave a small scream before nodded slightly, she carried bruno to where the window was but Ash stopped her.

"Give me Bruno" he ordered pointing the gun threateningly at Jinjas head again.

"Jinja! No! Don't leave me with Ash!" wailed Bruno as Ash pulled him away from Jinja.

Jinja had to use all the self control she could fro not killing Ash right there and then, "It's, it's alright little man just stay with him while I'm cleaning" said Jinja tears running down her face. Ash glared at Jinja and suddenly hit her across the face.

"GET TO WORK NOW!" yelled Ash before wiping the blood from his sharp pointy ring.

"Jinja!" screamed Bruno trying to get free from Ash's grasp.

Jinja fell backwards her right cheek was basically torn apart from being hit so many times, blood was everywhere.

"Looks like you will have to clean this room again" said Ash smiling, "And don't try to escape and if you do, well lets say this family won't have as many people to feed" said Ash grinning as he pointed the gun he had at Bruno.

Jinja stood up and grabbed her cleaning stuff before starting on the floor again.

**Chase / Beyal / Dax and Bren POV **

"Come on then" growled Dax running as fast as he could past the others leading them towards where the sound was.

Bren quickly followed with Beyal.

As Chase ran after Dax all the time he was thinking *Please don't let the gun fire be from Jinja's house* but as they neared the house Chase knew it was Jinja's.

"Oh Crag" said Bren sniffing the air, "This place stinks of Blood" he said trying to block his nose with his paw.

Beyal sniffed the air as well, "Chase Suno do you know what that other scent is, I know it is somebody male" said Beyal.

Chase sniffed again, "Oh no" he said his eyes going round, "Bren i's Ash" said Chase.

Bren lifted his nose from his paw's, Oh crag it is" he said.

Dax was sniffing around the outside of the house, "Princess is close" said Dax.

Beyal was to interesting in Ash through, "Who is this Ash?" asked Beyal.

Chase looked at the monk, and was about to answer when Dax interrupted.

"Does that matter, we have to save Princess first" he growled.

Suddenly a voice came from inside, "Star working on the window or you know what happens" said a stern voice, "I'll be in the kitchen" he said.

They all stayed still, "What window?" asked Beyal, "There are many windows?"

Chase frowned, "My guess follow your nose towards blood" he growled suddenly going into a slow run.

Dax was closely behind Chase as they slowly ran around the side of the house.

Bren and Beyal smiled slightly at each other because from where they where walking it looked like Chase and Dax where having a race to see who found Jinja first.

Chase stopped suddenly around the corner of the house was Jinja cleaning a broken window, "Jinja!" he yelped happily running towards her, it was dark so he couldn't really see the blood but he could smell it.

Jinja looked up, "Chase?" she said hope in her voice, she dropped her cleaning stuff and ran towards Chase.

Dax growled lowly in jealousy as Jinja hugged Chase.

When Jinja got close enough to Chase she hugged him tightly, Chase rested his head on Jinjas shoulder, he couldn't hug her because he was a wolf Monsuno.

Bren and Beyal pushed Past Dax and ran towards Jinja to join in the hug.

Dax growled again but followed.

After Jinja had finished hugging them he smile faded, "You guys have to go" she said suddenly pushing them.

They all looked confused, "But Jinja we can't leave you, what happened to your face?" asked Dax in concern. They all looked at Jinja's right cheek.

"Oh my gosh what happened!" said Chase as he started to lick Jinjas right cheek to stop the bleeding.

Dax growled again.

Jinja slowly moved out of the way, "Ash is going to kill Bruno if I don't clean up" she sighed.

Beyal looked at Jinja, "Was that the only S.O.S reason?" he asked.

Jinja looked away, "No my parents are forcing me to marry Ash" she muttered.

Dax's mouth fell open and he dug his claws into the ground, "WHAT!" he snarled.

Chase glared at Dax, "Shut up!" he growled before turning back to Jinja, Chase was really just as mad as Dax but didn't show it.

Bren fainted.

Beyal quickly rushed to Brens side and started prodding him with his paw.

"Im sorry you guys but I have to go inside, oh and if you wanna help me the weddings tomorrow at 6;50 pm" she said turning around and walking to the door, "But I can't leave Bruno" she said.

When Jinja was gone Chase turned to Dax, "What the hell is wrong with you!" he snarled his jaws showing his long teeth.

Dax snarled back, "What the hell do you think you idiot, my princess is getting married"

Chase snarled "Oh what she's your now you mutt" he snapped his claws digging into the ground.

Dax smiled slightly, "Why would you care!" he snarled.

Chase growled, "Because I was her friend before you where!" he snarled

Dax growled, "What so that makes you so special, why would you care if I liked her anyway!" he snarled.

Chase shut his eyes for a moment to control his anger when he opened his eyes he growled louder, "Because I love her!" he snapped.

Beyal looked up from treating Bren and quickly ran in between them, "Stop! Your lucky Jinja isn't here to see this now lets go before that man comes out!" he snarled.

Chase and Dax looked at the monk, wolf in shock at his snarl.

Chase then padded over to Bren to help him up.

Dax ran after Beyal growling to himself.

Bren looked at Chase, "What just happened?" he asked, clearing Bren hadn't heard what had happened.

Chase looked at his friend, "Dax is has just become the greatest idiot of them all.

**Now this chapter makes up for the last one :) Don't you think. Please RR. **


	11. 1,000000000 dress's

Soon it was mooring, Ash smiled happily. Jinja had cleaned the whole house from blood and had tended to the wounds of Bruno and herself. Ash sat on the couch, Bruno was sound asleep next to him, Ash let the whole conversation that he had heard last night run over in his mind.

"If you want to save me the weddings tomorrow at 6:00pm"

"Why would you care if I like her anyway"

"Because I love her"

Of corse Ash had heard everything that had happened last night it wasn't like her was an idiot or anything, Ash had heard it all word for word, he was still surprised to hear that the group of friends could still talk like humans and weren't running around causing terror and roaring like the monsuno's that they now where. Suddenly the door opened, it was Jinja's Mum and Dad.

"Oh my little Bruno" cried Jinja's mother running towards her sleeping son on the couch. Bruno opened his eyes slowly before reaching out to hug his mother, "What happened here?" asked Jinjas mother hugging Bruno tight.

Jinja's Dad looked at the broken window, "Did somebody break in last night?" he asked walking towards Ash. Ash stood up.

"Yes they did, I was in this room talking to Jinja when a rock was thrown through the window, I of corse told Jinja to get Bruno as I fought off the man but there was two of them so Jinja stayed then Bruno walked in the room and well I guess you know what happened from there" said Ash looking at Bruno telling him to keep quiet.

**Jinja's POV**

Jinja opened her eyes slowly, she was in her room, the room still painted light blue, drawings from her childhood on the walls and her stuffed animals next to her. *Was it all a dream? Me going on that journey with Chase, Bren, Beyal and Dax?* she thought sitting up, but her cheek still stung and she knew that not any of it was a dream…. or a nightmare. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Jinja darling are you Ok" cried Jinja's clearly distressed mother, she ran right towards her daughter and gave her a huge hug. Jinja hugged her mother back.

"I'm fine mum" she muttered.

Jinjas mother suddenly went white, "Darling what happened to your cheek!" screamed her mother looking at Jinjas right cheek, "You poor thing on darling let me get your father" said her mother rushing out of the room.

Jinja sighed and looked out the doorway, a shape appeared there, "Oh crag" sighed Jinja releasing it was Ash, for once in her life Jinja was really scared of someone she moved to the far side of her bed, "What the hell do you want" she said.

Ash took a step into the room, "If you or Bruno even say a word about what happened last night I kill both of you" he threatened.

Jinjas Dad suddenly came in the room, "Jin, Jin are you alright?" he said rushing into the room. Jinja glanced at Ash before looking at her Dad, "Yeah I'm fine Dad" she said leaning over to hug him.

Her father looked uncertain, "You sure?" he asked looking at her cheek, Jinja nodded.

"I'm fine Dad, I feel like I could try on 1,000000000 dress's" said Jinja getting out of bed, her mother had just entered the room, she smiled.

"Well honey thats just what your going to do, tonight is the big night" she said grabbing her daughters arms and pulling her out of the room.

Jinja frowned, "Oh crag!" she muttered.

**Next chapter is going to be about the others and all their feelings towards the situation that they are in :) **


	12. You don't know how much I miss her

**Beyal POV **

Beyal led them towards a small area of bush, and slumped down next to a rock. He watched as the others followed Chase and Dax keeping away from each other and Bren stuck in the middle of it all.

"Oh get lost Dax" snarled Chase glaring at Dax. Dax snarled and raised his paw threateningly, "Oh shut up Baby Suno!" he snarled. Bren quickly moved closer to Chase his ears flat against his head.

"Maybe we should move" said Bren nosing Chase away from Dax. Beyal shook his head sadly.

"What has my tribe come to?" he asked himself, he lay his head on his paws and thought and the first thing that came to his mind was Jinja. Of corse Beyal loved Jinja, but that was as a sister and the truth was, he was worried for her. When they rescued her Dax and Chase would be very aggressive towards each other and she wouldn't know why…. but that would be IF they could rescue Jinja. Beyal sighed heavily before closing his eyes hoping that somehow he would get some peace.

**Bren POV**

Bren glared over at Dax, *Why doe's he have to be such a pee brain!* he thought sitting down next to a very angry Chase, but what Bren didn't get was why Chase was so upset. Bren had basically missed everything that had happened after he had fainted and well it was really bugging him. "Chase, why are you mad at Dax anyway?" he asked.

Chase growled as he heard Dax's name, "He, he… he said something that really affected me" said Chase looking away.

Bren looked puzzled, "how?" he asked tilting his head slightly.

Chase sighed, "About Jinja" he muttered looking away from Bren and closing his eyes, "And I don't want to talk about it" he said.

Bren blinked twice, whatever Dax had done it had really hurt Chase, Bren sighed and sat up before grooming his back right leg. Jinja was like a sister to him a big annoying sister, but Bren knew that he wanted to kill Ash so much, no matter how much Jinja annoyed him he would always love her, as a sister of corse but he would never admit it, he would most likely fight a war for Jinja and he would do anything to protect her. In a brotherly way of corse.

**Dax POV**

Dax sat down away from everyone else growling quietly, not only know did he have to impress Jinja he had to fight another guy for her and he didn't mean Ash he meant Chase. Dax's ears pricked when he heard Bren and Chase talking.

"Chase why are you mad at Dax?"

"He, he … he said something that really affected me"

Dax didn't wanna listen anymore he lay his ears down on his head again. *Why should Chase get Jinja? I love her more then he could ever love her, I would kill anybody who would hurt her and right now I wanna kill Ash! * but then a thought came over Dax a very, VERY, bad thought, *Why don't I get rid of the competition? Not Ash but Chase* Dax stopped thinking quickly, how did that thought come over him? *I should kill him like the wolf I am* he thought again. Dax quickly shook his head to get rid of the thought, *Whats happening to me?* he thought.

**Chase POV **

Chase closed his eyes and lay there letting his thoughts overcome him, *I miss the way we used to be just me Bren and Jinja, we all used to have so much fun… it was just the three of us….. "The Three Musketeers" that was when life was good* Chase smiled at his thoughts before opening his eyes, "Bren, Bren, wanna ditch these guys?" whispered Chase into Bren's ear.

Bren looked at Chase in shock, "Your joking right? Of corse I wanna leave Dax but Beyal…. like I mean he's wired and all but he's grown on me" he said

Chase quickly smirked, "Um of corse I'm joking B" he said cuffing Bren over the ear with his paw, "Why would I wanna leave Dax"

**All POV**

And then the team sat there in their own thoughts, feeling empty without the heart that kept them all together…. all of them thinking the same thing, "You Don't Know How Much I Miss Her"

**Hoped you guys liked that chapter :) Next Chapter is about the wedding dress Jinja is going to wear and then the lead up to the wedding :) Please RR! **


	13. The dress

Jinja sighed in anger as her mum pulled up outside a wedding dress shop. Jinja locked her side door as her mother got out of the car. Jinja's mother walked around the car and to Jinja's door, she tried to open it. "Jinja unlock this car, NOW!" said her mother sternly.

Jinja looked away as if she hadn't heard what her mother had just ordered to her to do. She quickly switched seats to the drivers and leant down to try and hot-wire the wires on the car.

Jinja's mother sighed, *Why did her father have to teach her how to do that?* she thought before unlocking the car with her keys, she opened the door and grabbed Jinja's arm, "Now listen here young lady! Get OUT of this car and come into the wedding dress shop or I will call your and tell him to get RID of those core things you brought with you right now!" she shouted tugging on Jinja's arm.

Jinja sighed and got out of the car, her father had found her cores and had taken them, but Ash said he would TAKE CARE of them for her father until he needed them back, she felt like punching the wedding shops wall at thinking Ash's name.

"Good girl" he mother said before locking the car door behind her. Her mother then walked to the door of the wedding dress shop and opened the door, "Come on dear lets have a look"

**Inside the shop**

"Now I don't want anything to big and fluffy, nothing that would expose any bits on a lady and nothing that is to old" nagged Jinja's mother talking to the "Miss Maple" the elderly women who owned the shop.

"Why don't you let the young lady who is getting married decide on her dress?" questioned Miss Maple as she watched Jinja's mother nag on and on about the dress Jinja was going to wear.

Jinja who was in the corner of the shop looking at the carpet on the ground looked up, "Me?" she asked.

Jinja's mum frowned, "She doesn't want to choose her dress" she sighed shaking her head.

Jinja clenched her fists, "I can choose myself mum" she said crossing her arms.

Her mum raised her eyebrow, "Oh and what dress would that be?" she asked

Jinja frowned, "None of them" she yelled.

"Don't talk to me in that tone young lady so I'll choose it them" said her mum.

"No" yelled Jinja.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes I will!"

"Be quiet!" yelled Miss Maple who was looking very angry, "You can leave and let the young bride choose her dress" Said Miss Maple opening the door of her shop. Jinajs mother walked out of the shop quickly and sat in the car, leaving the two to decide on what the dress was.

"I like that one" said Jinja pointing at a white dress with red flecks on it, Miss Maple smiled softly.

"Try it one darling" she said taking the dress down, it was very long, made out of silk.

Jinja took the dress and wen to the changing room, she had to try it on Jinja did have a soft side and didn't want to upset Miss Maple. She put it on and it actually looked good on her. She showed Miss Maple it and Miss Maple gave it to her for lone because it was 1,000 to buy.

Jinja walked out of the dress shop with a big bag with the dress in it she opened the car door and slammed it shut, "You happy" she exclaimed throwing the bag in the back seat.

Jinja's mum frowned, "It wasn't that hard dearer was it" she said starting the car.

Jinja sighed, *My dress wasn't that bad…* she thought

**Next Chapter….. THE WEDDING! Ding dong tomorrow Jinja's getting married :) Or is she…**


	14. Things have just gone from bad to worse

Jinja and Ash where left home alone, Jinja's parents and Bruno had gone to get the wedding ready with the rest of the people who where attending the wedding. Jinja sat on the couch and crossed her arms. Ash was at the doorway, he had invited the whole Bachelor party over to meet his bride.

"Come in" came the sound of Ash's voice as he opened the door to the lounge room. In walked 6 men about the same age as Ash, around about 21.

"You did good Ashy boy" commented one of the men, Jinja put on a fake smile she knew what would happen to Bruno if she didn't.

Ash smiled, "I did didn't I" he said smirking before sitting down next to Jinja, the rest of the party sat down on the other couches in the room, Jinja suddenly saw the badges they where all wearing, S.T.O.R.M badges, *Just my luck* she thought.

Suddenly Jinja heard the front door open, Ash stood up, "Finally he's here" he said walking out of the room, Jinja looked over at one of the blond solders, "Who else is coming?" she asked.

He grinned, "I thought Ash would of told you" he said, "But if you really wanna know it's going to cost you" he said pointing at his cheek. Jinja clenched her fists *Men* she thought in disgust.

The other men in the room broke out laughing but one, "Oh give it a rest Duncan" he said taking off one of his shoes and throwing it at the blond one. Then he turned to Jinja, "The commander" he said softly.

Jinja's eyes widened, "Commander.." before she could finish, the door of the lounge room opened.

"How loverly to finally meet you Jinja" said Commander Trey walking into the room.

Jinja didn't answer as she watched Commander Trey enter she just stood right up, "May I be excused" she asked quickly rushing past the Commander and past Ash towards the bathroom, Ash followed.

"What the hell are you doing you idiot" he said when they where out of hearing range from the others.

Jinja glared at Ash, "You know I'm wanted, don't you? You know that me, Chase, Dax, Beyal and Bren are wanted by S.T.O.R.M don't you!" she yelled pushing Ash out of the way as she walked to the bathroom.

Ash grabbed her and tightly, "Why else do you think I'm marrying you! I am going to take you to S.T.O.R.M when we are married and you can watch your friends become S.T.O.R.M monsuno's!" he yelled.

Jinja faced him, "What do you mean S.T.O.R.M monsuno's, my friends would never work for you!" she yelled.

Ash grinned, "They won't always have human brains forever" he said smiling, "And you won't be alive forever" he whispered into her ear. 'But that doesn't matter to me" he said letting her go, "But remember you make one mistake and Bruno's dead to" he said turning around.

**Sorry guys weddings next chapter, but please read and review.:) :) :) **


	15. I do

Chase, Dax, Bren and Beyal shifted uncomfortably in there hiding place outside the church where Jinja was going to get married tonight. Dax and Chase had kept their distance from each other after the little INCIDENT the night before, they hadn't said a word to each other for about 4 hours now.

"When the hell is Jinja getting here!" sighed Bren who was getting really annoyed, he was the only one who was sitting in a bramble bush, "I hate being a Monsuno! I don't have hands to pick out the brambles instead I have these huge paw's!"

"If you don't shut up in the next 2 seconds Glasses I swear I will rip your" Dax couldn't finish his sentence because Chase interrupted.

"Maybe if you sat down in the brambles Dax you might n what it's like to get hurt for a change" snarled Chase glaring over at Dax. Dax snarled and was about to snarl a come back when Beyal interrupted.

"Please keep quiet my tribe! The first lot of the wedding party have just arrived" he whispered ducking lower so nobody could see him, the others copied his action.

A long black car pulled up into the church yard. 8 Men climbed out of the car, Ash included. "Looks like Ash and his gang have arrived" growled Bren.

Dax scanned the men seeing if he could pick out who Ash was, "What ones Ash?" he asked.

Chase glanced at Dax, "The tall one with the black hair" he said pointing a paw at Ash, Dax nodded slightly, "Hey wait a minute is that Commander Trey?" he asked staring at the last man to climb out of the car.

"Yes I believe it is" said Beyal his eye's going wider.

Chase, and Dax growled lowly. While Bren just stared.

"Well when do we attack?" Dax asked breaking the silence.

"When the wedding is about over" said Chase as he thought.

"What so when they are married to each other?" growled Dax.

"No just before Jinja say's "I do" thats when" said Chase glaring at Dax.

Dax didn't agree with the plan but he had to admit he had always watched in the movies the part when they burst in at the last moment saying stop the wedding, but in their case they would jump in through window each and start growling and snarling.

**Jinja's POV**

Jinja knew she couldn't escape now, "Bruno had gone with Ash and her father while Jinja was left at her house with her mother, he aunts two young daughters (Molly and Sarah who where both twins and only 6 years old) and her aunt (Who was 450 getting ready for the wedding. Jinja sighed as he mother and aunt rushed around the place.

"Jinja you look like a princess" said Molly looking at Jinja in her wedding dress. Sarah walked up in front of Jinja.

"Thanks Molly" said Jinja sadly.

Sarah looked at Jinja, "You don't feel like one do you?" she asked.

Jinja looked at Sarah, "No I don't feel like one Sarah but thats our little secret" she said putting on a fake smile.

Molly and Sarah nodded before handing Jinja a big red flower, "We thought this might look nice in your hair" said Sarah, "It matches your dress anyway" said Molly smiling.

Jinja smiled and paced the flower in her hair, she had to admit she did look very pretty in her dress, maybe even as pretty as a princess. "Thanks you two, now lets head out to the car ok?" she asked walking out the front door followed by Molly and Sarah.

**At the Church**

Jinja opened the door of the car and got out carefully she glanced around the place hoping to have at least a glance of Chase, Bren, Beyal or even Dax but she saw nothing but the Church that she was soon to be wed in.

"Jinja! hurry up" shouted her mother opening the church doors, "Wedding starts in 30 seconds!"

Molly and Sarah grabbed the flower baskets their mother was holding and rushed inside, while Jinja's aunt was waiting with Jinja's mother. Jinja sighed and followed.

Jinja's father was waiting for her and quickly grabbed her arm, "3, 2, 1 now" he muttered, music started playing and soon Jinja's was walking down the long red carpet and towards Ash.

He dad lined up with the other men and her mother, aunt, Molly and Sarah lined up with the other women.

Ash reached out and grabbed Jinja's hand's and held them in his, the preacher then started.

Jinja tried to put on a smile as it came up to the vows and then the "I do" part. "Ash do you take this lovely young lady to become your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"Jinja do you take this handsome young man to be your husband?"

Jinja froze she took a glance at Bruno and then looked at Ash *For Bruno* she thought, "I d…" SMASH! Suddenly the door burst open and three large windows smashed.

**I love a good cliffhanger don't you? :) Well anyway hope you enjoyed that chapter :) Next chapter soon! **


	16. Jinja!

Everything was almost silent. Except for the sound of a few young children crying. Jinja started coughing, *What had happened?* she thought, she couldn't even see her hand because it was so dusty now, but soon the dust cleared up. A wide grin came across Jinja's face. At the entrance to the church Chase, well monsuno Chase and next to him where the windows where that smashed was Bren, Beyal and Dax! (Well in Monsuno forum).

"Sorry crash the wedding but we have a bride to save" said Chase a grin spreading over his muzzle he padded forwards about 7 steps before being stopped by the line of the S.T.O.R.M solders.

"Would ya mind getting out of the way" growled Dax glaring at the solders in front of him. All the people in the Church (But Jinja and the S.T.O.R.M solders) where all gobsmacked. Jinja's mother and Jinja's aunts mouths hung wide open, most of the kids including Bruno, Molly and Sarah where crying their hearts out and all the other adults where silent.

"Get your weapons out men!" shouted Commander Trey getting a gun out of his pocket and pointing it at the monsunos.

Bren sighed, "Who peed in your cereal" he growled as the other solders raised there guns.

"Ok, ok you win you gout us" said Chase sitting down, the others copied his actions. Jinja looked at Chase in shock *You idiots!* she shouted to herself in her head but suddenly Chase jumped up when the solders lowered their weapons. "Go!" he yelped.

Beyal jumped up from where he was sitting and jumped onto the nearest row of church seats and jumped along them grabbing the curtain the hung from the walls of one of the windows he jumped along with it in his mouth bringing the curtain down on the people below blocking them off.

Bren jumped in the other direction doing the same as Beyal except the curtain covered the people and Commander Trey.

Dax jumped forwards and attacked the S.T.O.R.M solders as they where distracted, of corse he didn't kill them but who said he didn't have the urge to.

Chase leaped over Dax and the solders and tried to run towards Jinja but it was hard with all the people trying to get out of the curtain.

Jinja was about to try and run towards then when Ash grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back, he grabbed a gun thing from his wedding suit pocket and pointed it at Jinja's neck.

Dax looked up from where he was holding the solders down. "CHASE! GET HER!" He snarled seeing that his princess was in danger.

Chase stopped where he was about 3 meters from Ash and Jinja. "ASH! let her go" snarled Chase taking a step forward, Ash tightened his grip on Jinja and pushed the gun onto her skin.

"Back off Chase" yelled Ash.

Chase was about to jump forwards when suddenly he saw out of the corner of his eyes, Beyal and Bren creeping up on Ash from both sides, Chase decided to keep Ash busy.

"What are you going to get out of this Ash!" growled Chase still looking at Ash with the death stare.

"I don't need to answer to a play thing Chase"said Ash smirking.

Chase looked at Ash, "What do you mean… "Play thing?" he asked.

Ash grinned, "I mean that you are nothing but a dog for S.T.O.R.M to teach you how to sit and roll over" he said smiling. Bren and Beyal suddenly let forwards, Ash ducked and Bren and Beyal crashed into the two large curtains behind Ash and Jinja, the curtains fell on Ash and Jinja just as Ash pulled the trigger, Jinja screamed.

"Jinja!"

"Princess!"

Jin!"

"Jinja!"

**He, he , he CLIFFHANGER! Now I was wondering if you guys think I should continue the story or not :) Thanks bye bye for now **


	17. Jinja return

Chase was about to jump forwards when pain overcame his back. He looked behind him and saw that more S.T.O.R.M solders coming through the door and that one had shot him in the back. It hurt him but didn't really affect him, he snarled and looked at them.

"Chase! See if Jinja's ok!" yelped Bren who was fighting off some S.T.O.R.M solders. Chase looked around and saw that the others where far to busy to help him. Dax was almost getting pinned to the ground, but Beyal was there to help him.

Chase turned around and grabbed the curtain in his jaws and pulled it taking the carpet off Jinja and Ash. But Chase dropped the curtain in shock. Jinja was under that curtain alright but not as Jinja. What was there instead of Jinja was a monsuno, well a monsuno wolf like him and the others, just as pretty as Jinja, red fur with a pure red flower in her hair, a ripped dress beside her.

"Jin Jin" Chase was startled to here a voice behind him, he turned and saw Jinjas father standing behind him, with Bruno and Jinja's mother.

"Wheres Jinja?" asked Bruno looking at the giant wold that was sitting in shock in the place where Jinja was meant to be. The room suddenly went quiet. The S.T.O.R.M solders moved back from the others. All the people under the curtains that had gotten out of the curtains had ran away but Commander Trey. Bren, Beyal and Dax ran forwards to stand next to Chase.

"That idiot!" cursed Dax under his breath as he saw Ash emerge from under the curtain that had fallen on him.

"Good job Ash" said Commander Trey, "I think it's time we left with our prize" he said smiling.

"Oh Crag! Jinja lets go now!" yelped Chase turning to run. But Jinja didn't move.

"Ah Chase, I thought you knew that MONSUNOS can only be controlled by their masters, you know like the person you bond with" sniggered Ash crossing his arms.

Dax snarled lowly, "What the hell do you mean!" he snapped taking a step forwards.

Beyal stepped in front of Dax, "Wait a moment before we REALLY hurt them my tribe" growled Beyal.

Ash and the Commander smiled at each other, "I'll show you punks then" sniggered the commander pulling out a empty core.

Bren's mouth opened, "He, he can't do that can he?" asked Bren.

"Oh crag I believe he can! Jinja….." Chase didn't finish his sentence. Jinja had looked up at Chase her eyes pure red she snarled at him and then the commander said those two painful words.

"Jinja Return"

**OMG, OMG I can't believe I just wrote that. *Heart attack time!* Hoped you guys liked it through :) Next chapter soon ! :) **


	18. The shadows

"Crag!" growled Chase. Jinja was gone, she was now inside a core. Chase could hear bruno screaming, Chase guessed Bruno was scared because his older sister was just turned into a Monsuno and was now inside a core.

"You idiot!" snarled Dax racing forwards at Commander Trey. But Trey was already, ready for that, he raised and gun from his pocket and shot four round tubes with pink goo in them, the first one at Dax, then Bren then Chase and Beyal. Chase wobbled around on all four paws for a moment before collapsing on the ground, "Jinja, Jinja" Chase slowly said before shutting his eyes as the S.T.O.R.M solders crowded around him and the others, "Jin-Ja".

"Dax, Dax" came the sot voice of Jinja. Dax opened his eyes, he was in a white room, but he was still a Monsuno he smirked when he saw Jinja leaning over him. "Dax are you awake".

Dax was laying on his side before sitting up, "Hey Princess" he said grinning. Jinja smirked, "Are you alright?" she asked sweetly scratching behind Dax's wolf ear. Dax grinned, "Yeah" he said leaning up to kiss her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP! CHASE!" Screamed Bren. Dax opened his eyes, *Whats going on?* he thought. Chase moved over to Bren, "What oh he woke up".

"Yeah he did and when I shook him and said, Dax you crag head he leaned up to me" yelled Bren. Dax looked away but quickly looked back up, 'Your all human again!" he said.

Chase nodded, "Yeah and you are to… sadly" said Chase throwing a pare of pants at Dax, "You might wanna put these on" he said looking away.

Dax quickly put the pants on while blushing, "Wheres princess?" he asked.

Beyal answered, "Where do you think?" he said meditating without opening his eyes, "Oh" muttered Dax.

Chase walked over to a tree and punched it, 'I hate S.T.O.R.M" he yelled.

Bren shrugged, "Hey they where nice enough to leave us some pants" he said. Chase silenced him with a glare.

Dax sighed and turned to Beyal, "How did we become human again monkfish?" he asked.

Beyal opened his eyes and glanced around at the others his eyes full of frustration, "I do not know my Tribe, I don't always have all the answers!" he snapped.

Bren frowned, "What about any visions, you haven't had any of those lately have you?" he asked.

Beyal stood up, "I have been trying my hardest to locate Jinja! My tribe Don't put all this pressure onto me!" he yelled. Everyone looked at him, they where all shocked.

Chase finally spoke up, "Beyals right, we don't always have to solve all our problems by waiting for a vision to come, and anyway we have to find Jinja we can't wait any longer… not after what happened" he muttered.

**S.T.O.R.M Base. **

"JINJA LANCH!" Yelled Commander Trey throwing out Jinja's core in the training room. Jinja spun out of her core roaring she looked at Trey and waited for a command.

"Jinja Shooting star attack!" yelled Commander Trey. Jinja ran around the room at lightening speed blasting red lazier out of her jaws.

"Very good Commander, Very good" said a voice from the shadows, "Enjoy your little toy while you still can"

**Now who was in the shadows? Well anyway Next chapter Jinja is rescued…. hopefully **


	19. Wanna return whats rightfully ours?

**Sorry it took so long to update but school started for me so I didn't really have much time… BUT the chapter is long :) Please R and R :) **

"Chase!" Whined Bren who was literally dragging his feet across the ground. They had been walking for agers because Chase said it was to dangerous to fly, they would get spotted to easily. But on the bright side they where just beginning to here the faint sounds of S.T.O.R.M solders shouting and doing whatever they did.

Chase sighed in anger, "What is it now Bren!" he huffed. Chase who had been leading them was now standing in the middle of the dusty pathway with his hand on his hip glaring at Bren.

"We'v been walking for YEARS!" Moaned Bren as he collapsed onto his knees. He grabbed a drink bottle out of his bag and put it to his mouth when Dax quickly snatched the bottle, "Dax! Give me my drink bottle back!" yelled Bren.

Dax grinned, "You think I'm going to let you get all your girly germs all over the last bit of H2O we have left, and anyways I'm just having a sip" sniggered Dax taking a big gulp out of the bottle. Bren sat there with his mouth hanging open wide.

"THATS WHAT YOU CALL A SIP!" Screamed Bren as he saw all the water disappear from the water bottle.

Beyal sighed sadly, "Now is a bad time for a rest my tribe" he sighed shaking his head before looking at Chase, "What should we CHASE STOP!". Chase had taken this opportunity to get back at Dax and his excuse Dax was upsetting Bren.

Chase lunged forwards at Dax and punched him right in the face, Dax fell backwards and Chase fell onto of him. Dax glared up at Chase and punched him right back in the face to. Beyal quickly ran over and tried to pull Chase off Dax. But Bren who was actually really enjoying the little fight that was going on right before his eyes was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"KILL HIM CHASE, KILL HIM!"

Beyal glanced over at Bren to silence him as he tried to separate the two fighting teens. Chase punched Dax in the guts winding him, as Dax was punched in the guts he head butted Chase right on his head knocking Chase backwards.

"Chase!" yelled Bren running to his friends side. Beyal quickly helped Dax up. Chase wiped a trail of blood that was running down from the corner of his mouth. Dax held his stomach slightly.

"What the hell was that for Baby SUNO!" yelled Dax taking a step towards Chase. Chase stood his ground feeling not at all at threat from the slightly taller boy.

"I think that idiots should get what they deserve" said Chase smugly. Dax clenched his fists, while Bren coward behind Chase scared for his life. But not as much as a shock as it would of been when Jinja was with them Beyal stepped in between them all.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted, "Right now the girl that we all love is trapped as a giant wolf Monsuno and your all fighting like a pack of stupid little Dindos" Shouted Beyal.

Dax looked at Beyal, "I think you mean Dingos mate" he corrected glancing at the ground. Beyal sighed heavily.

"Come on lets get going" Sighed Beyal taking the lead of the group. Chase and Dax glared once more at each other before following.

**Later at S.T.O.R.M Base…**

"Solders, today we have a challenge!" shouted Commander Trey. He was surrounded by a huge circle of Solders including Ash. All the solders muttered comments under their breath to each other.

"Sir? What sort of "Challenge"?" questioned one of the solders. Ash glanced sideways he knew who had asked the question it was one of the solders from his bachelor party, the one who had thrown a shoe at Duncan, his name was, "Swain".

Commander Trey looked at Swain, "Ah! Swain you where in the bachelor party for Jinja and Ash right, yes and you weren't at the wedding where you? So you wouldn't know." he said.

Swain nodded, "Yes sir thats correct" he said.

Commander Trey smirked, "Well Jinja was turned into a Monsuno and we need somebody to challenge her with their Monsuno and I think that your Monsuno would make a great challenge for her don't you think?"

Swain was speechless "You, turned her? I mean eh Yes Sir" sighed Swain, grabbing his core. Swain didn't like this at all, I mean turning real live people into Monsunos was one thing and not to mention that Jinja was actually really cute and pretty, Swain quickly shook his head to try and erase those thoughts.

"Yellowstrike launch!" Yelled Swain launching his core towards Commander Trey.

"Jinja, Launch!" yelled Commander Trey throwing Jinjas core at Yellowstrikes. The cores finally touched each other.

Yellowstrike launched from his core, he was a lion hybrid kind of Monsuno but his had wings like a hawk and when all the solders (Including Swain) saw Jinja they were shocked. She was a giant wolf hybrid.

"Jinja sonic steal" yelled the commander. Jinja opened her mouth wide and shot out a wave of lines that hit Yellowstrike, after hitting Yellowstrike the waves came back and hit Jinja, she then had wings Just like Yellowstrike.

Swain and the other solders where shocked and speechless, one of the solders spoke up from the crowd. "Did that Monsuno just steal a power?" he muttered.

Commander Trey smirked, "Correct" he said before yelling another attack, "Jinja shooting star attack!" he yelled. Jinja flew around the air shooting red lights out of his mouth aiming for Yellowstrike.

Swain was ready for the attack. "Yellowstrike Golden shadow!" he yelled. Yellowstrike made a golden force field around his body blocking the attack. "Now Yellowstrike lazier patten!" yelled Swain. Yellowstrike flew up into the air and got level with the Monsuno Jinja and shot out lasers in a pattern at Jinja.

"Jinja dodge and use love triangle!" yelled the Commander. Jinja dodged the powerful attack from Yellowstrike and shot out a giant heart red triangle at him. The attack hit Yelllowstrike square in the face. Yellowstrike stopped still he had some kind of goofy look on his face he was staring right at the Monsuno Jinja.

"Yellowstrike snap out of it and use lazier pattern!" yelled Swain. Yellowstrike didn't seem to take any notice. It was like he was love struck.

"Jinja use razor thorn to finish the job" said Commander Trey. Jinja was about to finish Yellowstrike off when somebody yelled.

"Hey Commander do you mind if we have our friend back?" came a yell from above. Commander Trey looked up and saw two large shapes circling around in the air. *I know those Monsunos anywhere* thought the Commander.

"Suno get your butt down here with the rest of your little gang to!" yelled the Commander.

"Whatever you want Commander came the voice of Chase and then the two large Mosnunos in the air soared down to the ground.

One was Airswitch the other was Quickforce. On quickforce was Chase and Bren and on Airswitch was Dax and Beyal.

"Mind if we take back what is rightfully ours?"

**Hoped you all enjoyed that chapter! Next chapter is a fight scene ohhhhhhh! Please R and R :) **


	20. No!

**Thanks for all your reviews people! Oh and I hope you all remember Duncan! :) Oh yeah I am going to make up some moves for the core tech teams Monsuno's because I have a very bad memory :) ! **

All the S.T.O.R. M solders grabbed their cores ready to fight, when Commander Trey raised his hand, "Hold your fire!" He yelled, "Ash, Swain, Duncan with me!" Yelled Trey, "I think we can deal with these brats on our own".

As the S.T.O.R.M solders backed off leaving only the remaining 4 solders including the Commander, Chase jumped off Quickforce with Bren. Dax and Beyal both jumped off Airswitch. "Now mind if we have that core you have with you?" said Chase grabbing Locks core. Jinja snarled a threat at them.

Commander Trey smirked, "Alright kids time you punks where beaten and this time for good! Jinja Razor thorn!" yelled the Commander. Jinja (Who's wings she stole where now gone) raced forwards towards the guys, she raised her paws and from her claws she shot out sharp, huge razor like thorns.

"Quickforce use atomic shield!" Yelled Bren. Quickforce screeched loudly before making a large shield around them all protecting them fro the attack.

"Lock Launch!"

"Glowblade Launch!"

"Boost Launch!" Yelled the rest of the team.

The rest of the S.T.O.R.M solders (Duncan and Ash) Launched their cores next.

"Goldenwind Launch!" Yelled Duncan.

"Phoenixtail Launch!" Yelled Ash.

Goldenwind was a giant wolf X falcon X Snake. He had the body of a Wolf, ears like a wolf, He had a Beak like a Falcon and wings to and last but not least he had a snake tail.

Phoenixtail was a giant Phoenix X Bear. He had the body of a Bear and then the tail of a Phoenix.

Swain didn't have to Launch his Monsuno for Yellowstrike was already out and had just gotten out of his love sick trance.

"Goldenwind Use Tunnelblast!" Yelled Duncan. Goldenwind screeched out loud sending a large blast towards Lock.

"Phoenixtail use Firetail!" yelled Ash. Phoenixtail whipped his long tail straight at Boost's face sending him flying backwards.

"Boost get up and use Red waves" yelled Dax. Boost quickly shoot himself off before racing towards Phoenixtail, jumping and sending powerful red waves out of his claws sending Phoenixtail backwards.

"Lock Dodge and use jaw of light" Yelled Chase. Lock quickly dodged the attack from Goldenwind and opened his jaw shooting out a large lot of light.

"Glowblade use Venom rain!" Yelled Beyal. Glowblade spat venom at Yellowstrikes eyes before whipping him with his tail.

"Yellowstrike dodge and use Lazier patten!" Yelled Swain. Yellowstrike flew up into the air and shot out the lazier pattens at Glowblade.

"Thats it you Punks fun's over, Jinja use Sonic steal!" Yelled the Commander. Jinja snarled lowly before opening up her mouth and shooting out a wave of lines at Quickforce.

Bren who wasn't ready for the attack didn't have time to order Quickforce to do anything. He just stared in shock at the powerful attack that had just happened. Jinja now had wings! Just like quickforces.

"Bet you weren't expecting that" said the Commander Trey, "Now use razor thorn!" yelled the Commander. Jinja snarled loudly and flew up into the air so she was level with Quickforce and fired razor thorn like claws at Quickforce. Quickforce gave one last screech before returning to his core.

"Crag" muttered Bren looking up at Jinja with a very scared look on his face. "That was very powerful" finished Bren. All the others glanced away from the battle to take a quick glance.

"This an't good" said Dax.

"You think!" Yelled Chase who had turned back to the battle."Lock aim at Jinja and use Jaw of Light!" yelled Chase pointing at Jinja in the sky. Lock looked up and opened up his Jaw and out came the light.

"Jinja dodge and use Love triangle!" yelled the Commander. Jinja dodged the attack fro Lock easily and shot out the heart red triangle at Lock, it hit him in the head.

Lock looked up at Jinja with a goofy love struck face, he didn't take his eyes of her.

"Lock what the hell! Move and use Jaw of light again!" yelled Chase. But Lock didn't listen.

"Ha, you stupid punks now I can, Oh no" Commander Trey looked around the fight scene, the S.T.O.R.M solders where losing! Boost had just defeated Phoenixtail and Bren who had just launched Longfang was helping Beyal and Glowblade finish off Yellowstrike and Goldenwind. "No this can't be!" Yelled the commander backing up.

The commanders solders joined him, Swain was standing closets to Jinja who had now landed on the ground. "Commander give us back Jinja NOW!" yelled Chase, Chase, Dax, Bren and Beyal where giving the Commander the death stare.

The Commander frowned, "SWAIN KILL HER!" the Commander suddenly yelled, throwing a bottle of Green gooey stuff at Swain on the bottle it said in big writing, *WARNING THIS IS A S.T.O.R.M PRODUCT, NOT TO BE USED ON MONSUNO'S*

"NO!" yelled the guys.

Swain caught the bottle and looked at it for a moment before grabbing something fell out of his pocket it was yellow Goo this time, Swain quickly picked it up before injecting the bottle into Jinja!

"NO!"

**Hoped you all liked that chapter, Next chapter is the final!**


	21. No Way!

**Hi guys this it the final Chapter for Monsuno men! OMG well thats what I thought anyway! :) Oh and I LOVE you guys for all the Support I'v gotten, I'll name a few main people who have helped me! :) ice wolf, Cheetah Suno, JinjaGirl25, EvelinK, Glowblade998 and of corse everyone else! :) Now lets start xD **

All Jinja remembered was, Chase, Dax, Bren and Beyal coming to save her from getting married to Ash in Monsuno forum and then it all went black. Jinja groaned and opened one of her eyes, she was in a pink bed, in a small room with a chest of draws and a huge window wearing a singlet and shorts. *Where am I?* thought Jinja sitting up, she gave a little yelp of pain she looked under her blanket and saw a huge gash in her leg.

Jinja heard sounds of somebody coming, she looked around for her cores, she couldn't see them anywhere, *What if I'm in some freaks house?* thought Jinja panicking a bit but when the door opened a little old lady came into the room a familiar lady.

"Miss Maple?" said Jinja looking at the wedding dress shop owner. Miss Maple smiled.

"Hello dear" she said softly giving Jinja a cup of orange juice. Jinja smiled slightly and took the juice.

"Um Miss how did I get here?" asked Jinja taking a sip of her drink, "Where's my friends? And parents?" she asked.

Miss Maple sat down at the end of Jinja's bed. "Your parents are at their house sleeping, and a few young men are still sleeping in my lounge waiting for you to wake up. Oh and my son brought you here" she said. Jinja groaned.

"How long have I been out for?" she asked. Miss Maple smiled, "Ever since thursday and that was 1 week ago" she said smirking, "Two of those guys have been in here every day at least 10 times" she said.

Jinja groaned again, "Let me guess Chase and Dax right?" she sighed. Miss Maple nodded and smiled.

"Wanna go see them?" said Miss Maple reaching under the bed and grabbing a pair of crutches. Jinja smiled and nodded.

**In the lounge!**

Jinja smiled softly at the sight she was seeing. Chase was lying on the ground with a pillow, Beyal had one couch and Bren had the other and Dax was leaning against the side of Beyal's couch.

"That sure didn't feel like 1 week" said Jinja looking at the guys. Chase quickly opened his eyes.

"JINJA!" he yelled getting up and running towards her. Dax, Beyal and Bren instantly woke up. Dax quickly stood up and ran towards Jinja followed by Beyal and Bren.

"I'm so glad your ok!" Said Chase giving Jinja a huge hug, Jinja winced.

"Maybe not that hard Chase" she said smiling. Chase let go.

"Eh sorry" he said blushing. Bren was the next to come and hug here, he almost ran her over.

"Oh gosh! That was the hardest week of MY LIFE!" Yelled Bren small tears appearing in his eyes. Jinja quickly gained Balance and smiled.

"Didn't little Breny here had so much love for me" said Jinja smiled at Bren. Bren smiled slightly.

"Your like a sister to me, Jinja a really annoying mean big sis" he said. Jinja smiled and turned to Beyal. Beyal hugged her.

"I am glad you are ok Jinja" he said before letting go. "I forced that you would be ok but they would not listen" Said Beyal. Jinja smiled and saw Dax leaning on a wall looking at them, She smiled.

"You can have a hug to Dax" said Jinja softly, Dax smiled and gave her a big hug.

"Glad your alright Princess" he said letting go.

"So who's your son Miss Maple?" asked Jinja. Miss Maple smiled.

"Here he comes now" she said. The bathroom door opened and out stepped SWAIN!

"No way" said Jinja smiling. Chase and Dax glanced at each other, before glaring at Swain.

"You two know each other?" asked Chase. Jinja rubbed the back of her head.

"Well sort of, Swains kind of one of my friends" said Jinja blushing. Chase clenched his fist and Dax tapped the ground with his foot in anger. While Swain just grinned.

"Jinja and met thanks to Ask and well now we are friends" Said Swain. JInja blushed again. Chase and Dax just nodded while thinking about 18 ways to kill Swain.

"Well you guys better get going you can keep those Jinja" said Miss Maple pointing at Jinja's crutches. Jinja smiled.

"Thanks" she said.

**I hour later**

"Thanks Miss Maple for helping us" said Jinja giving Miss Maple a quick hug. The others had already said their goodbyes. Jinja then moved towards Swain.

"Looks like this it goodbye" said Swain sadly. Jinja smiled. "Well thank you Swain" said leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek. Bren almost had to hold Chase to the ground and Dax just punched his fists together.

Jinja smiled and waved before hoping over towards the others, "Lets go" she sighed taking one last glance at Swain. Dax and Chase sighed before following.

"So we cool?" said Chase. Dax nodded.

"But don't think I will let ya get her that easy Suno" chuckled Dax running in front, Chase smirked and ran after him.

Miss Maple and Swain turned to head back inside, "Now don't you think about going after that girl Swain!" snapped Miss Maple. Swain grinned.

"Why not mum?" he asked. Miss Maple smiled.

"Because she already has two young men after her" she said. Swain looked behind him and saw Chase and Dax helping Jinja.

"No way"

**Hoped you all liked that! THE GRAND FINAL! Please send in your requests people! :) **


End file.
